The Opposite
by Darkness Crying
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si la historia fuera completamente distinta?  Una Bella vampira y un Edward humano… ¿Qué tan distinto seria? - Mal summary
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la saga Twilight son propiedad exclusiva de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es mía, si se parece a alguna otra es mera coincidencia****.**

Sumary : ¿Qué si la historia fuera completamente distinta? Una Bella vampira y un Edward humano… ¿Qué tan distinto seria?

Capitulo 1

Edward Pov:

Otra día en mi vida, hasta ahora sin ninguna novedad. Vivo en Forks junto a mis hermanos y mis padres. Emmett y Jasper (mis hermanos) son totalmente opuestos, el primero es un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre, de gran altura, musculatura trabajada pero con una sonrisa de pequeño, por su parte Jasper es más centrado y serio, pero transmite gran tranquilidad, al igual que Emmett es bastante alto, pero menos fornido, aunque eso no quiere decir que a la hora de pelear sea débil. Bueno, yo soy un chico corriente, mido alrededor de 1.85 m. , mis ojos son de color verdes, aunque ,Esme mi madre, dice que son como unas esmeraldas, pero así son las madres, exageran todo, mi cabello cobrizo es rebelde, tiene vida propia, por más que lo intento no lo puedo domar, así que parte de él cae sobre mis ojos.

- Hey Edward! – Dijo Emmett con su habitual sonrisa.- Hermano llegaremos tarde al instituto mueve tu trasero al Volvo.

-Dios Emmett ya voy.- respondí algo molesto, ya que él al igual que Jasper solo querían llegar a tiempo para ver a Rosalie y Alice, sus respectivas novias. Rosalie es el prototipo de mujer perfecta, largos cabellos rubios y unos grandes ojos azules, Alice, es de baja estatura, con muchísima energía, su cabello es negro y corto, cada punta va hacia un lugar distinto.

Al llegar al instituto mis hermanos fueron a saludar a sus novias, las cuales los esperaban en el estacionamiento, al ir caminando por el lugar, me di cuenta que había un automóvil extraño, pero no le tome mucha importancia, quizás alguno de los alumnos decidió cambiar de coche.

Las clases transcurrieron normales durante el día, la campana anunció el almuerzo y todos nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería , cuando termine de pagar mi almuerzo fui a sentarme en la mesa que comparto junto a mis hermanos y sus novias, mi vista daba hacia la entrada del salón, todo transcurría con normalidad, con los chicos reíamos recordando anécdotas o simplemente molestando a Alice por su adicción a las compras, pero en ese momento vi entrar a la cafetería el ser más perfecto que ha pisado la Tierra, con apariencia y gracia de ángel … simplemente quede sin aliento, su piel blanca como la leche, su cabello ondulado color chocolate que llegaba hasta su cintura, esos labios carnosos, su cara forma de corazón y sus ojos, tan expresivos con ese peculiar color dorado , todos los ojos se posaron en ella, lo cual ella ignoro sentándose en una mesa vacía muy cerca de la nuestra.

-Wow, chica nueva eh.- comento Emmett mirándome fijamente mientras sonreía burlescamente al notar la mirada fija que había tenido hacia el ángel que acababa de entrar.

-Estoy segura que seremos grandes amigas.- agregó Alice con su particular tono de voz.

Me volteé a verla y la encontré mirándome fijamente, en el instante en que nuestros ojos se encontraron desvió la mirada bruscamente como si le molestara algo. Así continúo el almuerzo, entre conversaciones entorno a la chica nueva.

La campana sonó para entrar a clases, así que me apure para llegar a mi clase de biología, amaba esta clase, y por cierto me va bastante bien, soy catalogado como en cerebrito del instituto, siempre escucho los comentarios acerca de mi ropa, solo es un simple pantalón de jeans con un sweater un poco grande y un gorro…al parecer no todos creen que es un atuendo muy ''a la moda'', Alice constantemente intenta cambiar mi ropa diciendo que así conseguiré citas, pero al parecer no se da cuenta de que no quiero cambiar .

Al entrar al salón me di cuenta que faltaba un poco para comenzar así que saque mi reproductor de música mientras garabateaba sobre una hoja de mi cuaderno, después de un rato levante mi vista y noté que y la nueva alumna al frente de toda la clase, guarde mi reproductor y escuche al profesor decir:

-Chicos, denle la bienvenida a Isabella Swan su nueva compañera de aula.- todos los chicos quedaron embobados con Isabella (me incluyo) y las chicas al notar esto la miraban con odio y despreció.- Isabella toma asiento al lado de Edward.- dijo el profesor apuntándome.

Ella miró hacia mi dirección con ¿odio? Y luego desvió la vista hacia el piso hasta sentarse a mi lado, intento estar lo más lejos posible de mí que permitían los asientos. ''Debe sentirse extraña por ser la nueva'' me dije a mi mismo, así que tome aire y dije:

-Ho-Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, se que eres nueva en el instituto, bueno acaban de presentarte je je.- me sorprendí a mí mismo, al escucharme hablar como un completo idiota, ella no se volteo a verme seguía con su mirada fija en el suelo.- Ehmm , si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes decirme.- intente ser amable pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un tosco ''Ajá'' mientras arrugaba la nariz.

Así transcurrió el resto de la clase, cada vez que intentaba decir algo Isabella solo se alejaba mas o contestaba con monosílabas. A penas sonó la campana ella prácticamente corrió hacia la salida sin siquiera despedirse. En ese instante me pregunté a mi mismo que era lo malo conmigo, se que no soy sociable pero no creo ser desagradable, ¿qué tendrá Isabella en mi contra?, ¿Por qué causa este efecto tan extraño en mi, de querer conocerla, si nunca me había interesado en entablar una conversación con otra persona que no fueran mis hermanos y sus novias? … ¿Qué tiene esa Isabella Swan? ¿Quién es? …

**N/A : Chicas! Hace años que no escribo nada, y les debo una gran disculpa, mi vida a cambiado en estos años y tengo otras prioridades :c, pero bueno, se que el capítulo es cortosimo, pero es mi primera historia ''larga'' y después de tanto tiempo creo que he olvidado como escribir D:.**

**Amaria que me enviaran un Review con su opinión, alguna idea o algo parecido c: .**

**Nos leemos pronto Chicas c:**

**Darkness Crying xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la saga Twilight son propiedad exclusiva de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es mía, si se parece a alguna otra es mera coincidencia****.**

Sumary : ¿Qué si la historia fuera completamente distinta? Una Bella vampira y un Edward humano… ¿Qué tan distinto seria?

Capitulo 2

Luego de la clase de biología, no paré de pensar en la extraña actitud de Isabella, no he hecho nada para que me trate de esa manera, es decir, ni siquiera la conozco, esa chica debe cambiar su actitud, puede ser la mujer más hermosa que he visto pero no le da el derecho de tratarme de esa forma.

-¡Edward! .- Alice lucia bastante molesta, su mirada fija en mi, mientras caminaba hasta llegar al Volvo, en donde todos me esperaban.- Se puede saber porque demorabas tanto en llegar, la campana ya sonó hace un rato, tienes piernas largas, caminas rápido, como demoras tanto en llegar .- El duende casi no respiraba, pero su enojo no disminuía.

- Alice, relájate, tu siempre demoras en llegar.- respondí restándole importancia al asunto.

-Ed, acabamos de conocer a la chica nueva.- dijo lentamente como si fuera retrasado, pero al instante se relajó y me mostró una autentica sonrisa.- su nombre es Isabella, pero prefiere Bella , es nueva en la ciudad ….¡es tan agradable, y muy tierna!… perdiste la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Estoy seguro que mi cara era de completo asombro, no estoy seguro si Alice habla de la misma chica nueva, de la misma Isabella … _Bella_ ,parecían dos personas completamente distintas.- Estoy seguro que abra una segunda oportunidad.- dije mirando a Alice, ya que esta me miraba esperando una respuesta.

-No tengo ninguna duda, en absoluto.

_Al llegar a casa…_

No es posible que siga pensado en Isabella, no tiene ningún sentido, que estaré haciendo mal para que me trate de esa forma, ¿será mi apariencia? , debe ser eso, todos dicen que visto mal, así que tiene sentido. Hurgue en mi closet buscando todas esas prendas que me han regalado y nunca he utilizado , encontré jeans mas a la moda, poleras ajustadas, chaquetas de cuero, sweaters de mi talla … creo que es momento de cambiar , cambiar por ¿Isabella?...

_A la mañana siguiente… _

Sigo sin entender porque hago esto, pero no puedo detenerme, me puse mis nuevos jeans negros (aunque los tengo hace un tiempo, pero nunca los he usado) con una camisa a cuadros azul con blanco, y unas converses negras, mi pelo luce como siempre, ya que no tiene arreglo, por más que trato de peinarlo nada funciona.

Hoy decidí ir solo al instituto así que no esperé a mis hermanos como es costumbre, no estoy de humor para sus preguntas, estoy seguro que me preguntaran el porqué de mi repentino cambio , y la verdad no se que responder, no sé porque hago esta tontería…

Luego de conducir 20 minutos llegué al instituto, no habían demasiadas personas, pero las suficientes para mirarme con los ojos desorbitados. Cuando bajé de mi auto, todos los ojos, absolutamente todos, se posaron en mí, escuchaba los comentarios que intentaban ser susurros ''_Ese es ñoño Cullen, ¡No puede ser!'' , ''¿Quién ese?… es tan guapo'' _o cosas por el estilo , trate de no tomar importancia a los comentarios, es solo gente superficial… iba todo bien hasta que sentí una mano tomando fuertemente mi brazo, me di vuelta y no creí lo que mis ojos vieron …

-Edward, lamento mi mal comportamiento, no fui amable y te trate muy mal .- decía Isabella con arrepentimiento en sus ojos .- Espero que podamos comenzar de nuevo .

Dicho eso, se dio la media vuelta y entro al instituto dejándome anonadado y sin palabras, al parecer el cambio de look va bastante bien.

Cuando iba a entrar al instituto escuche mi nombre.

-¿Hermano? .- Emmett me miraba con los ojos desorbitados.- ¡Oh dios, eres tu Edward!, por fin luces como alguien normal, creo que Alice morirá de felicidad cuando te vea , hermano tu vida cambiara tendrás citas, novias hasta sexo, te hace falta eso, serias más feliz si tuvieras relaciones.- se notaba realmente emocionado y divertido viéndome así de incomodo.

-Emmett no quiero citas, si vas a molestarme con esas cosas preferirá que fuera en casa y no enfrente de todas estas personas.- le respondí claramente incomodo, haciéndolo reír mucho mas.- ¿Dónde están los demás? .- pregunte para intentar cambiar el tema.

-Alice llamo diciendo que no vendrá porque esta algo enferma, Jasper está con Alice y Rose llegara un poco más tarde … se lo que estas pensando _''Oh hermano preferido porque has venido''_ .- dijo haciendo una mala imitación de mi voz a lo que respondí rodando mis ojos .- Vine porque Esme me obligo, esperabas algo mejor he.- dicho lo último se alejo riendo muy fuerte haciendo que todos se voltearan a mirarlo.

Cuando tocaron la campana para entrar a las clases, sentía todas las miradas puestas en mi y todos los susurros que ya había escucha en el estacionamiento, en las clases no hubo mucho cambio, hasta los profesores mi miraban de forma extraño y hacían algún comentario.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo Emmett ya se había ido, me senté solo en la misma mesa de siempre, como no tenia con quien conversar empecé a leer mis apuntes de biología, todo iba normal hasta que la vi. La vi a ella caminando hacia mi, con sus pequeños rizos color chocolate cayendo sobre sus hombros, unos clásicos jeans color azul, polera verde con un pequeño escote en v y unas converses.

-¿Podría sentarme contigo hoy? .- Se veía tímida al igual que esta mañana, no traía nada de comer, solo una botella de agua .- Si no quieres lo entiendo, supongo que ayer te trate demasiado mal , nos vemos después .- dijo malinterpretando mi silencio.

Cuando dio un paso hacia otra mesa, me levante de mi asiento y toque su hombro, ella volteo hacia mí y nos miramos fijamente un par de segundo.- Claro que puedes sentarte conmigo.- Fue todo lo que pude decir, a lo que ella respondió con una pequeña y sincera sonrisa.

Nos sentamos en la mesa en que estaba anteriormente, ninguno hablo, pero entre nosotros había un extraño pero cómodo silencio el cual ella rompió.- Edward, ¿a qué se debe tu cambio? No quiero incomodarte, solo es curiosidad.

-Para salir de la rutina debemos hacer cambios, de lo contrario todo seguirá igual.- Fue todo lo que pude contestar, y me sorprendí a mi mismo ya que tenía bastante sentido.- Yo también quiero preguntar algo… ¿Por qué no tienes un almuerzo?.- dije mientras comía tranquilamente mi sándwich.

-No puedo comer nada que este aquí, mi dieta lo prohíbe.- respondió con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Vegetariana?.- pregunté, solo dijo ''algo así''.

Luego de unos minutos sonó la campana, Isabella dijo que debía ir a buscar sus cuadernos a su casillero, así que se fue rápidamente, por mi parte, avance con paso perezoso hacia biología, en mi mente lo único que hay son las imágenes de las sonrisas de Isabella … Bella, el brillo de sus hermosos y expresivos ojos …

Definitivamente el cambio de look ha traído muy buenas cosas … Hasta ahora…

**N/A: Hola! Espero que les guste el capitulo c: , se que es corto, pero fueron solo 3 reviews :c muchas gracias a quienes me escribieron, pero tal vez deje la historia, si no les gusta como la redacto o no les gusta la trama … mándenme sus opiniones, ante cualquier cosa les informare sobre el destino del fanfic.**

**Espero que nos leamos pronto .**

**Darkness Crying xoxoxo**


End file.
